Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices including, without limitation, electronic book (“eBook”) readers, mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, automotive electronics, and augmented reality devices. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the kind and purpose of the associated device. The appearance and quality of a display may affect a user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon. Accordingly, finding ways to enhance user experience and satisfaction continues to be a priority. Moreover, increased multimedia use imposes high demands on designing, packaging, and fabricating display devices, as content available for mobile use becomes more extensive and device portability continues to be a high priority.
An electrowetting display includes an array of pixels individually bordered by pixel walls that retain fluid, such as an opaque oil, for example. Increased contact between a pixel wall and a respective spacer may maintain or improve performance and mechanical robustness of an electrowetting display panel.